


Chocolate Eyes

by naturallesbain



Series: Falling In Love (A Guide) [1]
Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Happy Birthday, M/M, They're gay for each other, this was written for Sodapops birthdya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturallesbain/pseuds/naturallesbain
Relationships: Sodapop Curtis/Steve Randle
Series: Falling In Love (A Guide) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962244
Kudos: 20





	Chocolate Eyes

Soda and I were working at the DX, as usual. It had been a busy day, the foot traffic coming and going during rush hour, the girls flirting with Sodapop, despite Soda still getting over Sandy. 

It was also Soda's birthday today, making him more energetic. 

I greeted him today with my usual hello and decided that I would give him his present later. 

His present?

I got him a custom knife. It had his name written on it and the roman numerals for 18 written on it. He had been looking for a new blade for a while now and I thought that this would be the perfect time to give it to him. 

The sun had started to set earlier and our shifts were late since one guy had decided to just up and quit last week and there hadn't been any replacements. We both sat outside with two bottles of Pepsi, despite my assistance on coke -coke is better but its Soda's birthday- and we were just watching the sunset, waiting for the occasional customer to walk up to the station. 

"Ya know Stevie, I didn't think I would get this far," Soda said, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" I asked while glancing at him. His hair and sharp jawline were being accentuated by the suns setting rays. 

"I thought I would be out. I don't know where, but I've always assumed it would be with a gang, ya know? Like maybe the Shepards," Soda said quietly. 

I thought about that for a moment. I'd always known Soda didn't see anything good about himself after Sandy. That's why he hadn't allowed himself to date anyone else, he thought he wasn't enough. 

"I know you don't think you're enough, Soda. I know that's why you haven't moved on from Sandy and I know you hurt, but trust me, you're gonna go far," I said while turning to look at Soda, the light-catching his eyes. I had to take a breath before I could continue, "You're so much more amazing then you think, Soda, trust me." 

We sat there, looking at each other before Soda broke the silence.

"Inside," was all he said. I nodded before scurrying to get up and inside the breakroom. 

We moved quickly, crossing the main store in a few steps before arriving in the breakroom. 

I didn't know what happened next, but I found myself pushed against the stone walls of the store with Sodapops lips on mine. I gasped into the kiss, grabbing his head and neck to push him closer to me. 

"I love you," Soda said after breaking away for air, his panting breaths falling onto my face.

"I love you, too, birthday boy," I said while breaking into a smile. 


End file.
